<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping it in the Neighbourhood by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853532">Keeping it in the Neighbourhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro'>Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern, Multi, Oneshot, Poly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto moves into the best apartment he can afford on next to nothing. Down a backstreet, atop a Niff deli, across the road from a tattoo parlour and a bakery its quaint and cheap. He starts to make friends with the denizens of the neighbourhood, slowly but surely, and becomes entangled in their romantic dramas. Why is everyone around here so gosh darn handsome?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping it in the Neighbourhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompto is a poor college student. He spends so much money on photography supplies for his courses there’s not a lot left over for rent or food. That said Prompto is desperate to move out of home so he takes what seems to be the shittiest one bedroom apartment in downtown Lucis. It’s a shoebox filled with cockroaches and suspicious stains but its his crappy little nest and he tries to revel in that fact.</p><p>The apartment has some obvious disadvantages. It’s tucked away over a Niff style take out joint. Prompto can smell the pickled cabbage all day and night. He can hear the very passionate store clerk shouting in the early morning at the delivery boy and several times during Prompto’s tenancy in the apartment the store clerk will set off the ancient fire alarm in the building with his thick cut cigars. That said the apartment has several distinctly positive attributes. Prompto’s in the middle of downtown, just a few blocks from his university, surrounded by stores and clubs and arcades. The night life is thriving and if Prompto had any friends he’d go dancing with them every night.</p><p>There’s a gorgeous little bakery across the street, directly in front of Prompto’s bedroom window, nestled between a florist and a tattoo parlour and on the corner there’s a luxury car dealership that looks so swish Prompto’s sure he’s going to catch fancy just walking past.</p><p>Prompto doesn’t have a lot of money after buying gear and textbooks. It clears him out the whole first week of classes. He gets a little from his parents every week and he still has some money saved up from over the last few summers working at the game store near home. That said he does need a job. He’s trying to think where to apply but nowhere jumps to mind. Its especially hard without a car.</p><p>The second week in his apartment Prompto saves up a little money to treat himself. He’s been staring down the pastries in the opposing window for far too long. He needs to sample one sweet treat. He needs something delicious and he thinks he’s got enough to buy something nice so Saturday morning, around eleven, he gathers up his things and heads across the street.</p><p>The Niff store clerk, who seems to do a little of everything, catches sight of Prompto coming down the fire escape and calls out to him.</p><p>“Eh! Prompto!”</p><p>“Morning Loqi,” Prompto greets a touch sheepishly. Loqi’s very intense but he’s trying to be nice and Prompto’s sure everything will be easier if he stays on Loqi’s good side.</p><p>“How’re classes?” Loqi asks, smoking on the street.</p><p>“Hard,” Prompto laughs.</p><p>“Where are you going today?”</p><p>“Bakery,” Prompto cocks his chin. “I’ve wanted to try something from there all week.”</p><p>“Eh, fuck that stuck up bastard.” Loqi turns up his nose.</p><p>Prompto’s momentarily taken aback. He’s not sure what to say to that. The street is very narrow, a side street off the main road, so he shouldn’t be surprised the stores all have some kind of banter or relationship but Loqi’s aggression takes him by surprise.</p><p>“Right…” Prompto hums, “have a good morning Loqi. Don’t work too hard!”</p><p>“Never!” Loqi snorts, waving Prompto off as he fumbles across the street.</p><p>The bakery smells even better than it looks and Prompto is in a fucking wonderland of options. Just the bread smells amazing but the vanilla slice looks like something out of Prompto’s dreams. As Prompto’s salivating the chime of the bell alerts the baker to his presence and a frankly too attractive to be fair man in glasses comes sauntering out of the back looking good enough to eat. Prompto’s dying here.</p><p>“I wondered if I’d be seeing you,” the baker greets, almost mysterious.</p><p>“Huh?” Prompto lurches dumbly.</p><p>“You moved into that crack den across the road, yes?”</p><p>“Uh—I mean—It’s not a<em> crack den,</em>” Prompto fumbles.</p><p>“Just looks like one.” The baker snorts levelly. “How can I help you today?”</p><p>“I just…” Prompto has straight up forgotten how to talk. “I have like twelve dollars to my name and everything looks delicious. What can I get?”</p><p>“Plenty.” The baker beckons him closer. “Sweet or savoury? You look like you’ve got a sweet tooth.”</p><p>“How can you tell?” Prompto laughs weakly, pawing his neck as he crosses the tiles. He was a chunky kid but he’s tried to reign in his instincts since elementary school.</p><p>“I always know,” the baker insists, still with this kind of general air of suave. “You want a caramel tartlet and a loaf of white break to take home so you don’t starve.”</p><p>“Can I afford that?” Prompto wavers.</p><p>“Back alley resident discount.” The baker decides and Prompto’s not sure if he’s charmed or insulted. “Are you a relative of Loqi?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, no,” Prompto answers probably a little too aggressively. “I’m a student at the university. This was the best I could afford without a roommate.”</p><p>“Could be worse,” the baker hums as he starts gathering up Prompto’s choices. “What are you studying?”</p><p>“Photography.” Prompto perks happily.</p><p>There’s a thoughtful hum, like the baker is formulating something very complicated. Prompto can’t shake the feeling he’s being interviewed, like the baker is deciding if he likes him or not, like the baker is deciding if he has any value as a human being.</p><p>“Do you work?”</p><p>“I want to,” Prompto shrugs. “Know anywhere that’s hiring around here?”</p><p>“I might,” the baker considers, ringing Prompto up. “If you go next door they might take you.”</p><p>“The florist?”</p><p>“The tattooist.”</p><p>“Oh…” Prompto has seen an awful lot of burly men coming in and out of that place at all hours. “Are they nice?”</p><p>“Too nice,” the baker sighs knowingly. “Just ask for Gladio and if he gets testy tell him Ignis sent you. If you’re interested, of course.”</p><p>“Right, thank you,” Prompto answers graciously. He is grateful. He does need a job but his mother might lose it if he works with a biker gang. “So you’re Ignis?”</p><p>“Seems so,” Ignis replies vaguely. “Yourself?”</p><p>“Prompto.”</p><p>“Pleasure,” Ignis drawls. “The bread will last you a few days before it goes stale. It’s always better fresh. I do half loaves. Come back and I’ll give you a discount.”</p><p>“Thanks!” Prompto beams, taking his delicately loaded bag.</p><p>“Until next time Prompto,” Ignis dismisses him by disappearing out to the back again.</p><p>Prompto has this weird sensation like he just encountered a main character in an RPG; a quest giver.</p><hr/><p>The caramel tart was handcrafted by angels and the bread sustains Prompto with actual nourishment instead of whatever’s in cup noodles. It’s delicious. Prompto is definitely going back even if Ignis is a bit obtuse and stern looking. Six, what Prompto wouldn’t give for boyfriend that hot…</p><p>Prompto watches the tattoo parlour all Saturday. The customers of the parlour seem brutish, spectacles from another century. He’s sure some of them are gladiators or gangsters but maybe they’re just body builders and bikers. Either way the parlour has a distinct clientele and Prompto would stick out like a sore fucking thumb. He knows he shouldn’t venture across the street but he really needs a job.</p><p>On Sunday afternoon he zips up his hoodie and braves the street.</p><p>He can do this!</p><p>He’s confident crossing the street, pushing open the door—</p><p>He’s confident until he’s standing in the main foyer. Then he’s shit scared. The walls are absolutely wallpapered with designs and he realises very quickly they do piercings too including some genital piercings. Prompto knows that because someone’s stuck a picture of a pierced dick right behind the register under a sign that reads “Employee of the Month”. Prompto would laugh if he wasn’t so shit scared.</p><p>The girl that greets Prompto is younger than him and screams ‘<em>I am someone’s little sister</em>’. She smiles at him, all chirpy, and asks if he needs any help.</p><p>“Um…” Prompto struggles for his voice. “I heard you might be hiring. Can I talk to Gladio?”</p><p>The girl gives Prompto an appraising once over and scratches her chin.</p><p>“Hm…” She hesitates. “Alright. He’s out back. Follow me.”</p><p>Prompto is escorted past various stations to the back of the parlour where an absolutely massive man, the biggest man of all, is tattooing another slightly less massive man. Massive man, Gladio presumably, has an equally massive hawk tattoo that eats up his whole back and splays across his arms. It’s magnificent and fucking terrifying because a man with that kind of pain tolerance fears neither man nor god.</p><p>Prompto swallows and then, without introducing him, the little sister girl fucking dashes away without another word.</p><p>Prompto is going to die.</p><p>Gladio grunts.</p><p>Prompto’s not sure what that means so he stands there chewing his lip.</p><p>“<em>What?</em>” Gladio seems to repeat himself without looking up. “What you want pipsqueak?”</p><p>“Um…” Prompto chokes. “I heard you guys were hiring? I wondered if…”</p><p>“You got any experience?”</p><p>“Not tattooing,” Prompto admits. “But I’ll do literally anything you want. I have no shame.”</p><p>Gladio’s client laughs and Gladio slaps him to stay still.</p><p>Prompto’s aware much too late how bad that sounded.</p><p>“You like art?” Gladio continues, working away.</p><p>“I’m studying photography,” Prompto answers. “I really like art.”</p><p>“You live out in the burbs?”</p><p>“Across the street,” Prompto chirps, hoping that’ll be a point in his favour.</p><p>Gladio sighs.</p><p>“Who even said we were hiring?”</p><p>“Uh—” Prompto picks the hem of his shirt peeking out from under his hoodie. “Ignis? Ignis said to ask for you and stuff…”</p><p>“Ignis?” Gladio actually pauses.</p><p>“From the bakery?”</p><p>“Yeah, that Ignis,” Gladio turns, giving Prompto a hard once over. He seems to be thinking something, something very serious, but sighing heavily he announces; “well fuck…”</p><p>“I can…” Prompto laughs weakly. “I should go…”</p><p>“Nah, stay there,” Gladio turns back to his work. “If Ignis sent you I’ve got to give you a job. It’s the rules. When can you start?”</p><p>“Anytime!” Prompto chirps, his whole face lighting up.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Gladio waves him off, “get Iris a copy of your schedule so we can roster you on. We’re open till late every night. I’ll try and get you shifts before the end of the week.”</p><p>“T-thank you!” Prompto wheezes.</p><p>Iris turns out to be the tiny girl at the counter. She diligently writes out Prompto’s schedule for this semester and taps away on the computer. She’s very thorough. Obviously she’s been behind that counter since before she could walk. She just moves with such ‘<em>I live here</em>’ confidence. Prompto’s a little jealous.</p><hr/><p>Prompto’s first shift is Tuesday night. He’s still a little mystified he got the job but money is a good thing! Gladio is actually pretty nice when he’s not focusing intently on a tattoo. His back office where he does all the wages and keeps all the sensitive documents is tiny. When he takes Prompto in the back to sign an employment contract the first thing Prompto notices is all the worn romance novels strewn around the place.</p><p>“Iris like to read?” He laughs weakly.</p><p>“Huh?” Gladio glances around at the strewn books and shuffles two or three of them around to make more room. “Not really. I gotta stop reading this crap. Fucking money pit.”</p><p>Prompto blinks but tries not to give away his confusion.</p><p>Gladio is a six-four behemoth who runs a tattoo parlour and reads a crazy amount of really gooey romance novels. That’s… That’s<em> adorable</em>. Prompto’s whole brain switches over. Gladio shifts from ‘<em>Viking warlord, possible criminal</em>’ to ‘<em>big fucking softie</em>’ in zero seconds. Prompto finds himself smiling.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get you cleaning some shit.” Gladio grunts.</p><p>Most of Prompto’s job consists of cleaning equipment to Gladio’s stringent standards, sweeping, wiping counters, taking money, occasionally organising their stock… Prompto’s worked retail before so it’s not too scary. Just cleaning all the tattoo equipment is new and a little intimidating but Iris talks him through it and checks his work over carefully.</p><p>Given how scary the shop and its clientele seem everyone is amazingly nice. Gladio’s clients are friendly and super pumped to be getting good work. Some of them have obviously waited months and saved up weeks to see him. They’re excited to leave with their new tattoo and they don’t mind waiting a few moments while Prompto finds his feet. Gladio doesn’t get many people coming in just off the street but he’s got a thriving Instagram and plenty of street cred. Most people know, if they come to Gladio’s shop, they best not be looking to stir shit or Gladio will throw them out on their ass.</p><p>On Saturday night, around ten, Gladio straightens up between clients and taps Prompto on the shoulder.</p><p>“Not expecting anyone for thirty,” he explains. “Let’s go take a break.”</p><p>“Sure boss!” Prompto chirps.</p><p>Gladio walks them out behind the store, amongst the cigarette buds, and directs Prompto to the back of the closed bakery. There’s a light on upstairs but Prompto is still hesitant when Gladio knocks on the back door.</p><p>A few moments later Ignis comes down the stairs and unlocks the back door.</p><p>“Yes?” He regards them sceptically.</p><p>“Feed me.” Gladio grunts without hesitating.</p><p>“I swear…” Ignis sighs. “Him too?”</p><p>“You wanted me to hire him you can feed him too,” Gladio counters.</p><p>“Ugh, alright. Get in.” Ignis orders shuffling them both inside to the dark bakehouse.</p><p>Ignis leads them up a narrow flight of stairs to his own apartment which is warmly lit and quiet at this hour. It looks just like an Ignis apartment should look; very chic and brochure ready but still homely and safe. Prompto almost misses the young guy on the couch eating ice cream until Gladio points him out.</p><p>“Hey Noct,” he greets.</p><p>“Hey,” he answers with a spoon in his mouth.</p><p>“Noctis, this is Prompto. He’s the one I told you about.” Ignis gestures.</p><p>“Too cute, I’m threatened.” Noctis deadpans with an appraising glance.</p><p>Prompto blushes. He isn’t as cute as Noctis, not by any grand stretch of the imagination. Noctis is lithe with these sharp blue eyes, all bright, perfect pouting lips… Prompto doesn’t stand a chance but the thought is nice.</p><p>“Noct’s family run the car dealership on the corner.” Gladio explains to Prompto as he collapses hard enough into the couch to make Noctis bounce in his seat. Noctis arranges a little more to one side, away from Gladio, and keeps his spoon in his mouth when Gladio tries to snatch it. Unphased by the resistance Gladio sticks a finger in the ice cream. Noctis fusses loudly in the back of his throat, slapping Gladio’s hand and looking to Ignis for help.</p><p>“Don’t shove your bear paws in my food like some kind of animal,” Ignis huffs. “I’m getting food.”</p><p>Gladio sticks the coated finger into his mouth and smirks like an urchin.</p><p>“Sit Prompto,” Ignis orders as he disappears into the kitchen.</p><p>Prompto tries to take a seat on the ottoman but Noctis and Gladio squeeze into opposite corners of the couch while Noctis pats the empty middle seat. Prompto hesitates, a little sheepish, but he’s not going to refuse the spot on Ignis’ warm couch.</p><p>Noctis’ bare toes brush his jean clad knees and Gladio’s hulking arm crowds his other side but its kind of nice to be surrounded by underwear models.</p><p>“Iggy says you go to uni,” Noctis remarks. “Which one?”</p><p>“Um, Insomnia University, a few—”</p><p>“I go there too!” Noctis perks.</p><p>“Oh, cool,” Prompto chirps. “What’re you studying?”</p><p>“Business and law. It sucks cocks.” Noctis huffs. “You?”</p><p>“Photography,” Prompto admits. “I really like it.”</p><p>“Ugh, lucky.” Noctis slumps, before prodding Prompto with his still vaguely wet spoon. “Show me photos.”</p><p>It’s not a question. Prompto is getting the sense Noctis doesn’t ask so much as commands but he’s so cute he seems to get away with it. Prompto just snorts, excited someone wants to see his work, and unlocks his phone to take Noctis to the gallery.</p><p>Noctis scrolls while Ignis returns with a tray of baked goods.</p><p>“These are good,” Noctis assures.</p><p>“I have better on my camera,” Prompto promises.</p><p>“Eat,” Ignis orders them.</p><p>Noctis reaches for a spinach puff and Ignis swats his hand. Noctis glares.</p><p>“Ice cream or tray.” Ignis raises the ultimatum, with a jerk of his chin to the melting carton in Noctis’ lap. “You don’t get both.”</p><p>“<em>Iggy</em>—” Noctis whines.</p><p>Ignis makes the decision for him, snatching the ice cream and spoon but not before tapping said spoon on Noctis’ nose curtly. Noctis freezes, like a startled cat, but surrenders into giggles as the shock wears off. Ignis puts the ice cream back but returns to join them quickly.</p><p>“Are you going to watch the news?” Ignis asks Gladio as he sits.</p><p>“I’ve got the radio on in the shop,” Gladio chews.</p><p>“Are you enjoying your shift, Prompto?” Ignis asks.</p><p>“It’s good!” Prompto promises sloppily around a mouthful of crust. “Gladio’s way nicer when you get to know him!”</p><p>“Oi!” Gladio grumbles, shoving Prompto. “I’m fucking charming.”</p><p>“Fucking <em>terrifying.</em>” Noctis counters over Prompto’s lap.</p><p>“Children you’re both wrong,” Ignis soothes, with his hands raised to shush them. “Gladio is terrifying until you get to know him. Whereupon he’s a certified push over. Don’t you agree, Prompto?”</p><p>“I mean…” Prompto laughs weakly, “that was kind of my experience.”</p><p>Ignis nods smugly.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting the romance novels,” Prompto murmurs.</p><p>Noctis cackles.</p><p>“They’re good books!” Gladio defends in a tone that says they’ve had this argument roughly twelve thousand times.</p><p>“Gladio is a romantic,” Ignis nods, “his flirtations often get him into trouble.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Prompto grins, waiting for some juicy story.</p><p>“Yeah, he wants in Ignis’ pants so bad he gave <em>you</em> a job,” Noctis cuts in.</p><p>When Gladio, Ignis and Prompto all explode into matching blushes Noctis cackles again, satisfied with the terror he’s wrought upon the small kingdom of Ignis’ lounge room.</p><p>“Noctis,” Ignis warns, “watch your manners.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Noctis hums mischievously from the corner, eyes ducked down into his lap but looking wholly unapologetic.</p><p>Prompto coughs till his throat clears, Gladio slapping his back firmly, and tries to fight down the blush. The image of Ignis and Gladio—Um, engaged with each other? Yeah that’s distracting.</p><p>“We should get back the shop,” Gladio grunts, snatching up another pastry.</p><p>“Prom,” Noctis grunts, making ‘<em>gimme</em>’ gestures with his hand.</p><p>“Huh?” Prompto blinks as he stands.</p><p>“Give me your phone,” Noctis orders. “You can text me. We’ll have lunch on campus. My treat.”</p><p>“Oh! Sure!” Prompto might be more cautious if he didn’t have literally zero friends. He surrenders his phone to Noctis who inputs his number and—</p><p>“Oh, you’ve got King’s Knight!” Noctis grins.</p><p>“You and <em>that game,</em>” Ignis moans exasperatedly at Noctis.</p><p>“I-I don’t play much anymore—” Prompto tries to cover.</p><p>“Too late, entering friend code,” Noctis announces. “I’ll be a minute Gladio, you might as well walk back.”</p><p>“You gonna be alright with these savages, Blondie?” Gladio checks.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, I’m good.” Prompto promises. “I’ll just be a second, Gladio.”</p><p>“I’ll give you somethings to take for Iris,” Ignis decides as he picks up the half-eaten tray.</p><p>“I’m sure she’d like that,” Prompto agrees as Noctis thrusts his phone back into his pocket. Like Noctis full on grabs his opposing hip, orientates him around, and drops his phone in his jean pocket like Prompto is a doll. Prompto would slap him off or fuss but honestly it goes like a lightning bolt to Prompto’s groin and it’s all he can do not to stutter and blush.</p><p>“Here you go, Prompto,” Ignis returns with a little Tupperware container of sweets. “Try and advise Iris not to eat them all tonight. They’ll keep.”</p><p>“If you gave her less—” Noctis begins to argue.</p><p>“She deserves no less,” Ignis maintains stubbornly. Prompto is beginning to wonder how much free food Ignis gives away exactly. Does he keep the whole street fed?</p><hr/><p>The following day at university Prompto whips out his phone in between classes and hovers over Noctis’ number. Noctis seemed spoilt but genuinely endearing. All the guys are weirdly charming. Prompto wonders if any of them are gay? Are any combination of them dating? Prompto’s not sure if Noctis’ comment about Gladio and Ignis was a straight guy joke, meant to be absurd, or something lingering on the borderline of truth from three guys comfortable with both their friendship and their sexuality. Prompto’s bad at dissecting these things. He doesn’t have many friends.</p><p>Screw it.</p><p>[Prompto: Nooooooctis~!]</p><p>[Noctis: Ah, Prom, thank goodness. This is my last will and testament; I am dead. Please avenge me. Make the Law course coordinator suffer a painful death. In exchange for this you will receive my horde of riches.]</p><p>Prompto can't help it; he laughs. Noctis conveys himself so…comfortably across text? Immediately Prompto can hear his voice and he doesn’t feel at all like he’s bothering the other. It’s really nice.</p><p>[Prompto: Stiff deal. Don’t think I’m cut out for torture. You at classes then?]</p><p>[Noctis: finishing a lecture. Ten more minutes and then I am freeeeee! Whatcha doin?]</p><p>[Prompto: I’ve got a gap. Wanna get that lunch?]</p><p>[Noctis: Yeeeeees!]</p><p>[Prompto: I can meet you at the Hub?]</p><p>[Noctis: fuck that, good sir. Meet me at the café on Lexicon? It’s like two hundred meters. We can make it.]</p><p>[Prompto: dude I’m broke, warning you.]</p><p>[Noctis; dude I said it was my treat, stop squirming.]</p><p>Prompto flushes. He knows Noctis doesn’t mean it like that but his groin wishes he did.</p><p>[Prompto: fine! I will eat you out of house and home!]</p><p>[Noctis; I have daddy’s credit card! Try it peasant!]</p><p>Prompto spits up a mouthful from his water bottle while he’s walking. He has to stop and cover his mouth while people going in the other direction tilt their heads at him. He laughs, wiping his face. Okay so Noctis is really leaning into the ‘spoiled brat’ look. Good to know.</p><p>Noctis meets Prompto at the café twenty minutes later. He looks good but there’s an edge to everything he’s wearing that says he’d rather be in torn jeans and a crop top or maybe that’s just Prompto’s imagination? Noctis puts Prompto at a table with their bags and orders at the counter. He comes back five minutes later with a table number and stuffs his wallet in his pocket.</p><p>“Good morning?” Noctis supposes.</p><p>“Really good,” Prompto promises. “You?”</p><p>“Eh I complain a lot but today has been pretty painless.”</p><p>“If you don’t like your courses why don’t you switch majors?” Prompto nudges gently.</p><p>“Family business needs me to be qualified.” Noctis shrugs like it’s nothing. “I don’t like it but I need to know it. I wanna take over so…”</p><p>“Isn’t working with family really hard?”</p><p>“My dad has built the business up from something pretty small. I’m proud of it. I’m proud of him. I want it to outlast my children. It’s… I don’t know, sounds dumb, but it’s a legacy thing.”</p><p>Prompto blinks. He had imagined plenty of answers from Noctis. The top candidate was <em>‘Dad won’t pay my college fees unless I get a useful degree and I don’t want to work yet</em>’ but this is way nicer. He breaks into a smile.</p><p>“I can’t imagine it. My parents are charity workers. They travel a lot for it. It’s their passion but like…” Prompto shrugs. “Never left a lot of space for me. They want me to be socially active or whatever but… I don’t know, I’m reluctant. It’s not a legacy thing in our house.”</p><p>“That’s fair,” Noctis nods. “You just gotta do you and if that’s photography… well, I think you take good photos so I’m sure it’ll be okay.” Noctis voice carries no judgement just casual sincerity. Noctis doesn’t like his courses but he doesn’t begrudge Prompto his freedom.</p><p>Prompto ducks his head a little to scratch at the table.</p><p>“I’ve got to admit, I wasn’t expecting to fall in with a nice crowd when I moved into my apartment,” Prompto confesses.</p><p>“Loqi’s a shit guzzling—”</p><p>“<em>Noct!</em>” Prompto stops him.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Noctis laughs, “more to the point; you seem nice too. Ignis is a good judge of character and Gladio and I trust his judgement. He’s like a mysterious oracle. He’s like <em>‘this one is good, this one gets bread’</em> and Gladio and I are like <em>‘hmm, yes, tell us more’</em>.”</p><p>Prompto laughs warmly.</p><p>Lunch is warm and sizeable, way more food than Prompto could afford alone, and Noctis even let’s Prompto have some of his when he wants to try it. They talk about classes, video games, all the regular stuff people talk about just to soak in their own comfort.</p><p>“I wanna go clubbing,” Noctis announces halfway through a conversation.</p><p>“Dude, same.” Prompto whines.</p><p>“No one will go clubbing with me, Prom,” Noctis bemoans, “come clubbing with me? Please?”</p><p>Prompto wavers. He’s always wanted to do something like that. Dance, break glow sticks, let dudes check out his ass… Still he’s cautious and he’s not sure if he should consent to that kind of thing without having a better understanding of Noctis.</p><p>“I need to think about it,” he decides. “Maybe at the end of the semester? As a reward?”</p><p>“Now you’re blackmailing me, just like Ignis,” Noctis huffs. He leans forward at the table, taking Prompto’s hands and grinning wickedly. “Come on Prompto; we can get so sloppy drunk and dance till we’re sick and make out with—Who do you wanna make out with? I haven’t asked that yet.”</p><p>Prompto flushes, hands still tangled in Noctis’ grip.</p><p>“U-uh well…”</p><p>“Everything is cool,” Noctis promises to assuage his fears.</p><p>“I mean…” Prompto clears his throat weakly. “I wouldn’t mind a girl but I’d prefer a hot guy. Not even that hot just, like, into it?”</p><p>“Oh Prompto, honey,” Noctis tuts, “twinks of our calibre should accept only the finest of dicks.”</p><p>Prompto turns beet red.</p><p>Well, that answers that question.</p><p>Noctis is definitely queer.</p><p>Noctis, for his part, laughs and squeezes Prompto’s hands.</p><p>“Come on, club with me,” he insists, practically vibrating in his seat like he can sense Prompto’s growing weakness.</p><p>“I mean…” Prompto wavers, trying not to look at Noctis’ excited grin splitting his face. “Okay, okay, one time—”</p><p>“Yes!” Noctis slaps his hands together, bouncing in his seat.</p><p>“But what am I going to wear?” Prompto frets, immediately regretting his surrender.</p><p>“Shh, shh,” Noctis hushes. “I got this. I got you. We will be gods among mortal men.”</p><p>Prompto shakes his head. He has a feeling Noctis is going to talk him into all sorts of ridiculous things. He kind of loves it and he feels better knowing Noctis doesn’t mind he wants to kiss guys. Is Noctis available? Prompto doesn’t want to push his luck by asking.</p><p>“I should get back to classes,” Prompto admits.</p><p>“Yeah, I should do some reading,” Noctis huffs, totally unimpressed. “Text me?”</p><p>“Totally,” Prompto promises.</p><hr/><p>Noctis texts every day, Gladio gives Prompto shifts a couple of days a week, extra hours even whenever he can squeeze them in, and every two or three days Prompto goes to the bakery to beg Ignis for bread. Some mornings Ignis just drops the bagged bread over the counter into Prompto’s hand and sends him away but other mornings he fusses around leisurely and Prompto takes that as permission to chatter.</p><p>On Friday Prompto is sent from Gladio’s shop to Ignis’ bakery to buy afternoon snacks with a fifty from Gladio’s wallet for himself, Gladio and Iris. He can still hear Gladio’s killer playlist pounding in his ear canals and he’s humming something sassy when he slips into the bakery. Ignis is serving some utterly charmed tourist, even gives them directions, and Prompto just hangs back waiting for them to clear the store.</p><p>Ignis’ smooth expression fractures into a much warmer smile when the tourist leaves and they’re left alone.</p><p>“Gladio sent me on snack duty!” He chirps, coming to press against the counter. He makes sure not to put his fingers on the glass. Ignis made him wipe the glass last time. Ignis doesn’t seem as grumpy today but he huffs when Prompto presents the money.</p><p>“Money. <em>Money?</em>” He scoffs. “Gladio underestimates me. You are my running charity case, all of you. I’m not taking money.”</p><p>“But Iggy—”</p><p>“Put it away, it offends me.” Ignis orders with a crisp gesture of his hand.</p><p>“Yes Sir!” Prompto relents tucking the fifty away.</p><p>Ignis grabs a box and starts flittering around the store deciding what he can spare.</p><p>“You’re too nice to us Iggy,” Prompto smiles. “We’re going to eat you out of stock. How are you ever going to pay your bills?”</p><p>“Never you mind that,” Ignis snorts. “I am always sure to cover my expenses.”</p><p>“But—” Prompto laughs.</p><p>“I live a comfortable life,” Ignis insists before Prompto can get a word in. “How is your day proceeding?”</p><p>“It’s nice,” Prompto answers, letting the conversation slide. “It’s quiet today.”</p><p>“I hear you and Noctis are going out tomorrow,” Ignis sounds casual but Prompto can hear the interest. “What are you doing again? Remind me? I’m sure Noctis mentioned it but I can’t recall what he said.”</p><p>That doesn’t sound like Ignis, at all, but Prompto is a dumb blonde.</p><p>“We’re going clubbing!” Prompto chirps.</p><p>Ignis almost drops the box.</p><p>“Noctis neglected to mention <em>that.</em>” He gathers himself, turning away for a moment.</p><p>Prompto freezes. Was Noctis keeping their plans a secret? Oh dear. He suspects he’s just fallen into a carefully laid Ignis trap like a complete moron.</p><p>“Uh—Just—” Prompto tries to cover himself. “Nowhere exciting. Noctis just really wants to get dressed up and—”</p><p>“<em>Dressed up?</em>” Ignis turns back.</p><p>“I— well, you know…” Prompto gestures feebly.</p><p>“No, please explain.” Ignis presses. He doesn’t sound angry. Why would he? But there’s something creeping in his voice, something like interest and cunning. Prompto fumbles at the sight of it.</p><p>“Just… like, clubbing gear? Tight pants and stuff. You know.” Prompto manages.</p><p>“Hmm…” Ignis seems deep in thought, almost like he’s strategizing and that cool mask is back. “You’ll have to snap a photo or two to show me how much fun you have.”</p><p>“Yeah! Of course!” Prompto promises. He’s not sure he’s off the hook yet or if he’s just falling deeper into Ignis’ scheme, whatever that may be.</p><p>“Here,” Ignis hands him the box of goodies. “Tell Gladio to come around later, would you Prompto? I need to chat to him. Alone.”</p><p>“R-right, of course, thanks Iggy!” Prompto scrambles out of the store. He’s never sure what Ignis is thinking but he’s starting to trace out when Ignis is orchestrating a grand scheme.</p><p>Between cleaning equipment Prompto texts Noctis.</p><p>[Prompto: I think I stuffed up?]</p><p>[Noctis: haven’t we all? What you do?]</p><p>[Prompto: I told Iggy we’re going clubbing? Was I not supposed to?]</p><p>[Noctis: HA! OMG! No, it’s cool Prom. He can know. He’s probably just jealous.]</p><p>[Prompto: Jealous?]</p><p>[Noctis: we’re going to have fun and look good doing it. I don’t think Ignis is capable of having fun outside scheduled hours.]</p><p>[Prompto: he asked me to take some pictures for him. Is that weird? Do you think?]</p><p>[Noctis: we can forget that, if you want, but I don’t care if Iggy sees me in skinny jeans. It’s just Iggy.]</p><p>[Prompto: I guess you’ve known Iggy longer?]</p><p>[Noctis: Ahuh, our parents were friends. I’ve known Iggy since I was like 6. He can’t scare me anymore.]</p><p>[Prompto: dude! Seriously? That’s ages!]</p><p>[Noctis: Ahuh, and we met Gladio like three years ago when Iggy set up the bakery.]</p><p>[Prompto: Aaaah I’m so late to the game!]</p><p>[Noctis: it’s cool, you’re so cute we’ll forgive you~]</p><p>Prompto wavers. He wants to ask Noctis something important but he doesn’t quite have the nerve yet.</p><p>[Prompto: are Iggy and Gladio much older than us?]</p><p>[Noctis: Ignis is 24, Gladio’s 25. So not that much older? You’re 20 right? Like me?]</p><p>[Prompto: Yeah!]</p><p>[Prompto: hey… Noct…?]</p><p>[Noctis: ???]</p><p>[Prompto: are any of you guys dating?]</p><p>[Noctis: can’t you tell?]</p><p>[Prompto: I can’t put my finger on it but I feel like two of you are? Or were? Am I getting any closer?]</p><p>[Noctis: its complicated. I’ll tell you later. Right now don’t stress it.]</p><p>[Prompto; Noooooooct! I gotta know!]</p><p>[Noctis: keep guessing~]</p><p>Prompto sighs, tucking his phone away as Gladio calls him out from the back. Prompto spends the whole afternoon stewing. Ignis and Gladio have definitely made eyes at each other, Noctis even made a joke about it, and Gladio gave Prompto his job because he got Ignis’ approval. At the same time Noctis and Ignis have so much history. Maybe they’re high school sweethearts? That would make sense. Still maybe it’s a wild card? Gladio and Noctis always get along really well. Maybe they’re the ones dating? Maybe Ignis and Gladio are trying so hard to be on good terms for Noctis’ sake? Prompto’s going to pull his hair out if he can’t figure it out.</p><p>Later that night, when they’re packing up for the day, Prompto waits till Iris moves into the next room to crack and ask;</p><p>“Hey, Gladio?”</p><p>“Hmm?” He grunts.</p><p>“Are—Um—Are you or Ignis or Noctis dating?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Gladio glances up from where he’s wiping down a chair.</p><p>“I don’t know…” Prompto admits. “I just feel like there’s a couple here but I can’t figure out who’s included and who’s not.”</p><p>“It’s complicated,” Gladio sighs, turning back to the chair.</p><p>“That’s what Noctis said!” Prompto wails. “What’s the big deal? It’s not like I’m going to tell the papers. I’m just confused!”</p><p>“It’s a long story,” Gladio soothes. “I don’t wanna lie to you, Prom, but I don’t think we’re ready to show you all our dirty laundry yet. Bear with us a little, okay?”</p><p>Prompto frowns.</p><p>Prompto thinks about it all night. Gladio’s words just makes things <em>more</em> complicated. Best Prompto can figure it two of the guys were dating and then they broke up and now a different pair of the guys are dating. Like maybe Ignis and Noctis broke up and now Ignis and Gladio are a couple or something? It would go some of the way to explaining why they don’t want to talk about it. Prompto doesn’t know but he wants to. He wants to know who’s free game. Out of the underwear models who taunt him Prompto could happily see his way to kissing any of them honestly…</p><hr/><p>Saturday night Prompto is finishing an afternoon shift in the tattoo parlour with Gladio when Noctis arrives. Gladio is working on something and blowing Prompto a kiss Noctis traipses through the store with a big duffel bag over one shoulder. Noctis drops the bag at Gladio’s feet at the cash register and tugs his belt loop.</p><p>“What trouble are you up to?” Gladio side-eyes him.</p><p>“I’m saying hello and goodbye before I steal Prom,” Noctis announces, “so acknowledge me.”</p><p>“I gotta finish this.” Gladio grunts. “Wait five.”</p><p>Noctis sits on the bench right up in Gladio’s business. Gladio groans, exasperated, but stands up from his hunch to make eye contact with Noctis who grins smugly. Gladio grumbles, grabbing him, and Noctis erupts into squeals as Gladio tickles him fiercely. Noctis struggles, legs flailing, but Gladio gets him in a firm grip and Noctis sounds like he’s crying when he finally begs Gladio to stop.</p><p>“G-Gladio! Please! <em>Please!</em> Stop!”</p><p>“You going to stop being a brat?” Gladio supposes, never stopping.</p><p>“Yes! Yes! Gladio please—Oh my god- <em>Stop!</em>”</p><p>When Gladio finally stops he doesn’t immediately release Noctis. He just holds him while Noctis gets his wild giggling and his breathing back under control.</p><p>“Brat,” Gladio squeezes, ruffling Noctis’ hair with his face.</p><p>“Jerk,” Noctis huffs, pushing out of Gladio’s arms. “You’re the worst. Prom? You ready to go?”</p><p>“Ahuh!” Prompto calls, ducking his head down to pretend he wasn’t staring.</p><p>As Prompto snatches up his things from behind the cash register Noctis hefts up the duffel bag again and blows Gladio a raspberry as they tumble out of the store.</p><p>Prompto takes Noctis across the road and up the external stairs to his apartment. Loqi shouts something at Noctis in another language, probably whatever they speak in Niflheim, and Noctis flips him the bird before Prompto can drag him up the stairs.</p><p>Prompto’s apartment is small and falling apart but he keeps it clean and warm. Noctis doesn’t make a single insult about the cramped shoebox like nature of his apartment however. He just drops the duffel bag on Prompto’s bed and starts unzipping it.</p><p>“What did you even bring?” Prompto tries to fathom.</p><p>“Clothes!” Noctis announces proudly.</p><p>“Those are not clothes,” Prompto squeaks, “those are bits of shredded spandex.”</p><p>“You’ll look hot,” Noctis grins wolfishly.</p><p>“You are a terrible influence,” Prompto whines, because he knows he’s getting in the clothes. He can’t resist.</p><p>Only when Noctis feels they’re sufficiently tarted up does he remind Prompto;</p><p>“We should send Iggy a picture!”</p><p>Prompto blushes. He’s not sure he wants Ignis to see him like this. He looks like a rainbow-punk street walker. That said plenty of people are going to see him tonight so why not show Ignis? Relenting, he takes Noctis’ phone and they snap a few selfies with the other boy.</p><p>Phone back in his hands Noctis forwards the pictures to Ignis.</p><p>“Bathroom?” Noctis asks.</p><p>“Just down there,” Prompto gestures as he tries to find a pocket big enough for his wallet.</p><p>“Thanks!” Noctis disappears.</p><p>While Noctis cleans up in the bathroom his phone buzzes and, glancing over the screen, Prompto catches a flash of the text alert on the lock screen.</p><p>[Ignis: you both look beautiful. Be careful tonight. Watch your drinks. Call me if you need--]</p><p>Prompto couldn’t read the whole message without unlocking the phone but what he did see put his mind at ease. Prompto’s not sure what he expected, maybe something lewd? But Ignis is a perfect gentleman, as always, and yet again Prompto is confused. Are Ignis and Noctis together? Prompto just can’t fucking tell. It’s so confusing.</p><p>Noctis returns from the bathroom a moment later, fluffing his hair, and snatches up his phone with a smile.</p><p>“Iggy thinks we look great,” he flashes a world shaking grin.</p><p>“Good!” Prompto laughs brightly.</p><p>“Ready to go?” Noctis asks.</p><p>Nodding Prompto follows Noctis down the stairs onto the street. Noctis calls them a cab and pretty soon they’re in the bustling grimy part of downtown. Noctis assures him he’s looked into the clubs before hand and they’re all pretty queer friendly so, without hesitation, Prompto let’s Noctis lead them inside.</p><p>It’s packed and sweaty. Everything smells like smoke. Strobe lights and glow sticks warp the light across the vaguely sticky dance floor. The music is pounding from the speakers and Prompto is a little nervous but he knows this song and Noctis is holding his hand so it’s all okay.</p><p>They must dance for hours. They get shots and Prompto can feel himself getting sloppy. As it gets later and later the crowd gets thicker with horny youths. Prompto wouldn’t grind against Noctis but with everyone packed like sardines its hard to avoid rubbing up against him. Some guy tugs Noctis’ arm, trying to get his attention, and Noctis brushes him off to wrap both arms around Prompto. Hot guys make moves on Noctis all fucking night, it seems like every hour someone makes a move, but Noctis never shifts away. He stays wrapped in Prompto, laughing, nuzzling their noses. Prompto feels <em>special</em>.</p><p>Prompto finds himself sloppy drunk and desperately hoping Noctis is single. He wants to kiss Noctis. He wants Noctis to kiss him. He wants to take Noctis back to his apartment and lose his virginity. It all sounds like a good idea in his foggy mind at the time.</p><p>Noctis runs a hand through his hair, their foreheads together, dancing in the pounding music and Prompto keeps both arms wrapped securely around his dancing partner.</p><p>“We should go home,” Noctis says into his hear, loud enough to be heard over the music. “It’s like two am.”</p><p>Prompto nods into Noctis’ shoulder and lets himself be led out of the club by the hand.</p><p>Noctis flags down another cab to take them home.</p><p>In the cab Prompto slumps against Noctis, head on his shoulder, and Noctis laughs gently, stroking his cheek the whole time. Prompto feels happy, even if he is drunk, pushing into Noctis’ touch.</p><p>Noctis walks him up the stairs to his apartment.</p><p>“You…” Prompto tries to find the words. “You wanna come in…?”</p><p>“You’re so drunk,” Noctis laughs.</p><p>“I know,” Prompto huffs, “but I wanna kiss you.”</p><p>“I wanna kiss you too,” Noctis promises, “but not tonight.”</p><p>“But why not?” Prompto pouts, eyes already watery with focus.</p><p>“Tomorrow, when you’re sober, you should come over to Iggy’s and we’ll talk.” Noctis promises, stroking his face. “Okay?”</p><p>“You don’t wanna kiss me?” Prompto’s a little too drunk to understand what’s going on.</p><p>“I do wanna—Oh Prom, baby, its okay.” Noctis laughs, cupping Prompto’s cheeks as he whines. “I’ll kiss you tomorrow, okay? Go sleep and tomorrow you can have kisses.”</p><p>“Tomorrow?” Prompto slurs, trying to compute. “You promise?”</p><p>“Promise,” Noctis nods sombrely.</p><p>“Pinkie promise,” Prompto demands, thrusting his extended pinkie in Noctis’ face. Noctis laughs but curls his own pinkie around the digit and shakes it and this is, finally, enough to assuage Prompto’s stubborn drunk mind. “Okay, night Noct!” He croons, unlocking his apartment and stumbling in.</p><p>“Night Prom!” Noctis laughs.  </p><hr/><p>Prompto wakes up with a searing, head splitting, hangover. It’s not that Prompto is a lightweight its just—Okay maybe Prompto is a little bit of a lightweight. He doesn’t drink much. He rarely has anyone to drink with so he let a little loose with Noctis last night.</p><p>Rolling onto his side Prompto scours his mind to drudge up the memories of Noctis escorting him safely home. Noctis is a nice guy, Prompto decides, before he remembers the fucking pinkie promise and groans into his pillow. He’s such a fucking dork. He’s weirded out on Noctis’ behalf. Fuck. Okay, so he didn’t lose his virginity. He’s half glad it didn’t happen while he was sloppy drunk but part of him wishes he could’ve gotten a kiss at least.</p><p>Peaking out from his pillow Prompto looks for his phone and finds it in the pockets of his too tight pants. Pants he fell asleep in.</p><p>[Noctis: you’re so cuuuuute! I hope you had fun, Prom. I had a great time. Sweet dreams &lt;3]</p><p>Prompto smiles stupidly to himself. Noctis must be the single one. Gladio and Ignis are dating. Noctis is too nice to lead Prompto on if he hasn’t got a chance with the other young man, right?</p><p>Prompto puts his phone on to charge and wriggles out of the clubbing clothes. He runs through some maintenance; shower, bottle of water, food… By two in the afternoon he feels almost human. Curling up in bed he naps for another few hours, just trying to shake the roughness in his throat, but when he wakes at five he figures Ignis will be closing the bakery so its as good a time as any to go over to Ignis’ place and talk to Noctis.</p><p>Prompto only puts on tracksuit pants, a band tee and his hoodie. He doesn’t look great but it’ll have to do. He’s not sure he can even find better clothes. He needs to do laundry.</p><p>In the bakery Ignis is closing up.</p><p>“Afternoon, Prompto,” he smiles. “You feeling alright?”</p><p>“Better,” Prompto smiles, “is Noct upstairs?’</p><p>“Waiting for you,” Ignis assures. “You head up. I’ll just be down here.”</p><p>“Thanks Iggy,” Prompto slips behind the counter towards the narrow staircase up to the apartment.</p><p>Noctis is a literal bundle of blankets on the couch watching crime documentaries.</p><p>“Hey,” Prompto croaks warmly, softly, coming to sit by his feet.</p><p>“Hey,” Noctis whispers, putting the documentary on mute and shuffling up into a sitting position. Noctis looks a little rough too but he seems happy. “So you weren’t too drunk to remember to come over? That’s good.”</p><p>“I remember,” Prompto snorts, pawing at his neck. “You wanted to talk?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Noctis pulls his knees to his chest. “I… Stop me if I’m reading this wrong, okay? But I like you and I think you like me too.”</p><p>“Definitely,” Prompto promises. He’s had like daydreams about this sort of thing. This is the part where he gets a boyfriend. He’s so gooey right now.</p><p>“I really wanna date you,” Noctis continues promisingly, “but I want to be upfront with you about some stuff, okay?”</p><p>“Okay…?” Prompto hesitates, a little confused.</p><p>“Just…” Noctis laughs sheepishly. “Try not to freak out, okay?”</p><p>Prompto frowns gently.</p><p>“You, um, you asked if Gladio, Ignis or I are dating. How it works. Who’s dating who. Well, it um… Ignis, Gladio and I are dating. Each other.” Noctis pauses when Prompto doesn’t seem to comprehend. “We’re all dating.” Noctis stresses.</p><p>“L-Like a threesome?” Prompto blushes beet red.</p><p>“It’s called polyamory.” Noctis clarifies gently.</p><p>“You’re all… you’re all dating? You’re all sleeping together? Like, all three of you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Noctis nods patiently, looking quietly worried like Prompto’s going to start shouting at any second.</p><p>“So…” Prompto saddens, “I can’t date you?”</p><p>Noctis can’t seem to contain the sincerely amused sound that escapes him with a wheeze of relief.</p><p>“You can,” Noctis promises. “I want to date you. I just… I want you to know I’m dating Ignis and Gladio too if we’re going to do anything.”</p><p>“Do…?” Prompto frowns, trying to do the math. “You date Ignis and Gladio, do they date each other too?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Noctis nods.</p><p>“They won’t mind if I date you….?” Prompto whispers. “It’s not cheating?”</p><p>“Well…” Noctis toys with the blanket over his knees. “They, um… Just stop me if this is too overwhelming, okay? But, well, Gladio and ignis think you’re cute too. So, dream scenario, is that we all become, like, a quad.”</p><p>Prompto’s head spins.</p><p>“They like me too?” Prompto wheezes.</p><p>“They really like you,” Noctis assures, quickly adding; “but it can just be you and me if that’s too weird? Like, you don’t have to date any of us if this is too weird. We just wanted to be honest with you. Cause we all like you.”</p><p>“I can…?” Prompto’s tries to remember words.</p><p>Noctis tilts his head, encouraging him to try again.</p><p>“I can kiss all the hot boys…?” Prompto clarifies.</p><p>Noctis snorts so hard he has to cover his mouth and nods.</p><p>“How does that even work?” Prompto manages. “Like do we go on group dates? Or solo dates?”</p><p>“Both, neither, whatever you want.” Noctis shrugs, visibly inching towards excitement. “The only really important thing is you have to communicate with us about how you’re feeling. You have to be honest when something is bothering you.”</p><p>“That…” Prompto breathes deep.</p><p>“What do you think…?” Noctis tests the waters.</p><p>“I’d…” Prompto laces his fingers in his lap. “Can I talk to Iggy and Gladio too? Before I…?”</p><p>Noctis scrambles to grab his phone off the coffee table and starts texting.</p><p>“They’ll be here in five,” he promises, “Iggy’s going to get Gladio from next door.”</p><p>“Okay,” Prompto nods. “Fuck…”</p><p>“You okay?” Noctis asks softly.</p><p>“I’m just nervous.” Prompto laughs. “This is a lot. I don’t know where to start.”</p><p>“Bad? Too much?” Noctis tests.</p><p>“Just big and different,” Prompto answers, “but exciting and new and shiny too. Like I thought—I didn’t think I could date <em>all of you</em>. I didn’t think that was an option.”</p><p>Noctis smiles.</p><p>Ignis and Gladio emerge from up the stairs and traipse into the lounge tensely. They take seats on the coffee table, very close to him and Noctis, and look more nervous than Prompto’s ever seen his confident, casual, new friends.</p><p>“Hi,” Prompto whispers.</p><p>“Hi,” Ignis replies, “did Noctis explain?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Prompto nods. “I’m just… do you guys really want to date me too? You’re not just pulling my leg?”</p><p>“I would never make the offer unless I was certain,” Ignis assures. “I would absolutely like to date you. My desire is just as sincere and Noctis’ and, indeed, Gladio’s.”</p><p>Prompto glances.</p><p>“I really want to try,” Gladio adds. “I mean you can never be sure what’s going to happen in a relationship but you’re so sweet, Prompto. We always said we wouldn’t take anyone new on without a damn good reason. I don’t want to mess up a good thing, you know? But I think it’s worth pushing it a little. I think you’re worth taking the risk for. I think you’d gel really well with us.”</p><p>Prompto has to sit on his hands to stop them from shaking.</p><p>“What do you think?” Ignis prods gently. “We are happy to respect any decision you make. There is no expectation you have to date all three or us or any of us. If this makes you uncomfortable we can just be your friends. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”</p><p>“I’d like…” Prompto shifts on his thighs. “I’d really like to try the whole thing. A quad or polyamory or whatever. You’re all really handsome and sweet and—I don’t—” Prompto blushes, head ducking. “I’ve never been in a serious relationship before. I’m probably going to mess up. Please bear with me?”</p><p>“Of course,” Noctis promises. “This stuff is hard to figure out.”</p><p>“So what happens next…?” Prompto wavers.</p><p>“Phone,” Gladio grunts. “I’ll put Iggy and I in your contacts.”</p><p>“I was going to make us all dinner Tuesday,” Ignis informs. “Of course, that means you should come too, Prompto. Sound good?”</p><p>Prompto nods keenly as Gladio types the numbers into his phone.</p><p>“You’ll still see us every day, just like you always do, just now you’re also entitled to kisses and cuddles.” Noctis grins.</p><p>“You promised me a kiss,” Prompto reminds. “I know I was very drunk but you promised.”</p><p>Noctis laughs; “how about I walk you home and we can kiss?”</p><p>“You guys don’t mind…?” Prompto flutters nervously to Gladio and Ignis.</p><p>Ignis smile is downright indulgent and Gladio just snorts and says; “just save some kisses for me and I’ll forgive you.”</p><p>Prompto finds himself smiling like a dumbass.</p><p>Gladio hands back Prompto’s phone, Noctis puts on his shoes, and they all say goodnight as Noctis takes his hand and walks him across the street. At the top of the stairs outside Prompto’s apartment</p><p>Prompto is all jitters. He doesn’t want to admit this is his first kiss to Noctis, that’s going to sound weird, but he really, really, wants Noctis to kiss him. Noctis just grins, slipping both arms around his waist and tugs him closer. Prompto flushes, weak knees, and lets Noctis take charge.</p><p>Prompto’s not sure why but he always expected lips to be wet. Noctis mouth is dry and soft and Prompto cups his cheek on reflex trying to encourage him closer. Noctis tilts his head a fraction, getting them impossibly closer, and Prompto is melting, just complete goo, because his boyfriend is kissing him. One of three new boyfriends. His head is going to <em>explode</em>.</p><p>Noctis squeezes him close, kisses darting across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, and Prompto buries his face against Noctis’ jaw as the other boy holds him. They stand there a moment, Prompto’s heart hammering, just soaking up each other’s warmth.  </p><p>“You got classes tomorrow?” Noctis asks, nuzzling Prompto’s cheekbone.</p><p>“Ahuh,” Prompto manages weakly.</p><p>“Text me so we can hang out.” Noctis instructs.</p><p>“More kisses on the cards?” Prompto supposes.</p><p>“All the kisses,” Noctis grins.</p><hr/><p>Prompto wakes up Monday morning wondering if it was all a dream. He lies in bed for a few minutes, head spinning, stirred only by the buzz of his phone. He has messages.</p><p>[Gladio: Morning Prom, don’t forget we’re on afternoon shift today. Have a good day cutie.]</p><p>[Ignis: Morning Darling. Noctis is still asleep but he’ll text you on campus. Wear something warm today, yes? Forecast says its going to be chilly. Text me if you need anything.]</p><p>Prompto presses the phone against his face and makes an extended noise in the back of his throat, legs kicking out. He has boyfriends. Sweet, kind, boyfriends who text him good morning. Prompto is beside himself. He knows he should be getting ready but he lays in bed a moment longer to text Ignis and Gladio back. He promises Gladio he hasn’t forgotten and tells him he hopes the morning is busy. He tells Ignis he’ll find a scarf and he’ll text if anything exciting happens. He hesitates over Ignis’ number for another second before adding;</p><p>[Prompto: kiss Noctis good morning for me?]</p><p>Ignis replies almost instantly.</p><p>[Ignis: between you and Gladio I’m going to have to deliver /two/ extra morning kisses. Such an effort. I might need to train up for such an arduous task.]</p><p>Prompto laughs and stumbles out of bed.  </p><p>Noctis doesn’t text till about ten but Prompto knows by now that Noctis is not a morning person.</p><p>[Noctis: First off; I want to scent you like an animal. Put you in my hoodie or something. Second; I’m stuck in a business seminar till noon. But then we’re totally making out somewhere. Sound good?]</p><p>[Prompto: that shouldn’t sound sweet and tempting but it totally does. Good luck in business! I’ll save up all my kissing power for this afternoon to make it worth it.]</p><p>[Noctis: &lt;3]</p><p>Noctis is not lying. They have lunch together in a back courtyard, picking out of take out boxes, and they chatter about their morning but once the food is forgotten Noctis pulls Prompto closer on the bench and they kiss for what feels like mere seconds but turns out to be like half an hour. Prompto almost misses his last art history lecture. Noctis is a good kisser. Prompto supposes he’s had a lot of practice. Noctis doesn’t tell Prompto what he’s doing wrong but he nudges Prompto this way and that with gentle touches till Prompto’s no kissing so sloppy anymore. Either way, sloppy or not, it feels really good.</p><p>After his last lecture Prompto walks straight from campus to the tattoo parlour. He doesn’t have a uniform as such. Gladio said so long as he’s wearing covered shoes its fine.</p><p>The bell jangles when he steps inside and Iris is behind the counter today while Gladio works on a client. Iris leaves when Prompto arrives and Prompto sets about cleaning and organising without interrupting Gladio. When the client eventually leaves an hour later Gladio rubs his face and quickly wipes down his station. For a second Prompto’s not sure what to say, or how to say it, so he just smiles.</p><p>Gladio stops as he passes by, slipping both arms around Prompto from behind to pull him into a lazy bear hug. His nose presses against Prompto’s temple as he squeezes. Prompto laughs, happier than anything, and squeezes Gladio’s forearms.</p><p>“Hey cutie,” Gladio greets properly. “Sorry I couldn’t step away from that guy, I was right in the middle of it.”</p><p>“That’s cool,” Prompto promises.</p><p>“You have a good day?” Gladio checks with a fleeting kiss to his crown.</p><p>“Ahuh!” Prompto chirps. “You?”</p><p>“Was just me most of the day, Iggy brought lunch though, it was good, just busy.” </p><p>“Want me to go clean off your tools?”</p><p>“That’d be good babe,” Gladio flexes again, reasserting his hold.</p><p>They stand there for a second longer, just lingering, Prompto happy as anything but then Gladio gently releases him and they get back to work.</p><p>Gladio has small tattoos for most of the night, little jobs. Prompto flutters about and in between clients they chatter. Gladio works out in his few spare hours which doesn’t surprise Prompto at all given his muscle.</p><p>“I like to jog.” Prompto reveals. “I was a heavy kid in elementary school and running was how I lost a lot of weight.”</p><p>“I like jogging some mornings,” Gladio agrees. “We should go together sometime. Ignis has to bake real early in the morning and Noctis isn’t conscious at that hour. Just be you and me.”</p><p>“That sounds nice,” Prompto promises. </p><p>Around seven Ignis texts.</p><p>[Ignis: are you two hungry? I can bring dinners.]</p><p>[Prompto: yeeeees! Please!]</p><p>Ignis arrives a few moments later with plastic containers in one hand and a plastic bag of dinner rolls in the other. Prompto brightens upon spotting him and Ignis smile is enough to make him weak kneed.</p><p>“Evening,” Ignis greets, coming around the counter. “I won’t distract you long.”</p><p>“Distractions are good,” Prompto argues as Ignis sets the food down by the register and pulls him into his arms.</p><p>Ignis is warm and he smells good. He’s softer than Gladio, less bony than Noctis, but just as gentle and equally fond in his touches. He kisses Prompto’s forehead, squeezing him close, and Prompto’s hands scramble up the back of his coat for better purchase to cling.</p><p>Ignis releases him a moment later and finds Gladio coming into the front of the store.</p><p>“You’re a fucking angel, babe.” Gladio practically purrs.</p><p>“Can’t have you starving,” Ignis supposes, letting Gladio pull him close. They share a kiss, soft, lingering, and peel apart slowly. “Should I let you get back to it?”</p><p>“Probably,” Gladio sighs, shrugs. “Noct with you tonight?”</p><p>“Dinner with his father,” Ignis reveals. “I’m thinking we should all eat at about six tomorrow, sound agreeable?”</p><p>“Yeah I didn’t book anything,” Gladio promises, “Dave can cover walk ins.”</p><p>“You don’t have any late classes tomorrow, Prompto?” Ignis glances.</p><p>“Nope, six sounds great.” Prompto flutters. “Your place, Iggy?”</p><p>“Indeed,” Ignis nods.</p><p>“Should I bring anything?”</p><p>“Just your sparkling personality,” Ignis counters.</p><p>“Iggy,” Prompto laughs, trying not to blush. “I’m serious!”</p><p>“As am I. I’m spoiling my boys, you’re not allowed to lift a finger,” Ignis insists.</p><hr/><p>Tuesday morning Prompto is woken, yet again, by early morning texts from his lovers. He’s giddy still; floating on a high of just how comfortable and happy he is right now. He knows things will become complicated at some point but right now its all harmless. Gladio, Ignis and Noctis have obviously worked out such a nice system over the past few years that Prompto finds he just has to go along with their flow. Its perfect. Prompto doesn’t know where to begin himself but they slot him into the rhythm and that’s helping him find his feet.</p><p>[Gladio: Morning Prom. Can’t run today. How’s tomorrow sound? Seven am too early? I have a feeling we’re going to have to work off Iggy’s dinner.]</p><p>[Ignis: Morning Darling. Hope you slept well. Try not to have a big lunch today.]</p><p>[Noctis; OMG why am I awake right now? Murder me. I’ve got classes till 5. If you want to hang around campus till then we can walk to Iggy’s together? Let me know baby.]</p><p>Prompto pumps the music on his radio as he slips out of bed and bounces around his apartment getting ready. He promises Gladio a run tomorrow, asks if he should be worried Ignis is fattening them up for some dark purpose? He tells Ignis he’ll save stomach and hopes Ignis has a nice day. And, finally, he promises to wait for Noctis in the library.</p><p>Prompto’s whole day is a flurry of pop songs. Or, at least, that’s how it feels. He attends his lectures, snaps photos near campus, and spends much of the afternoon drafting essays in the library with his headphones on. He must listen to the same five bubblegum pop songs all day. It’s the only thing that suits his mood. He just likes this so much.</p><p>Does this make Prompto weird? Is he a slut? Is it wrong to date three dudes? Like it sounds downright medieval to have a harem of lovers but they all know about each other so its not like he’s playing the field or anything. Besides the guys are all so sweet and loving and it feels so nice how could it be anything but good? Bad things, awful things, don’t feel this wonderful in Prompto’s experience.</p><p>Maybe Prompto’s just elated because he’s never been very social and now he’s got three people who want to not only spend time with him but kiss him? It’s a lot to compute, that’s for sure, but it’s just<em> so nice</em>…</p><p>Prompto’s not sure what he was expecting honestly. People always make atypical relationships sound so lustful and kinky but the guys are just so domestic. They want to go slow. They want to spend time together. They want to cuddle. Is that normal for polyamory? What is normal for polyamory?</p><p>Prompto finds himself googling on this phone. He’s never been in a relationship let alone an atypical one. What’s normal here? What should he expect? He totally forgets his essay for a totally different type of research. Most of the websites for beginners just stress that negotiation and communication are key and that all sorts of arrangements are fine so long as everyone is consenting. Some of the websites warn about jealousy versus ‘<em>compersion</em>’. Which just sends Prompto down another rabbit whole about how sex would even work between four guys?</p><p>Prompto almost falls out of his chair when someone taps him on the shoulder. He yanks his headphones off, locking his phone, and spins—</p><p>“Noct!” He wheezes with relief. “You scared me!”</p><p>“Sorry, you were off in another stratosphere,” Noctis laughs. “You ready to go home?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Prompto fumbles for his bag.</p><p>“You have a good day, cutie?” Noctis helps him gather up his books.</p><p>“Yeah,” Prompto melts fondly, “was your day nice?”</p><p>“I’ve got a big essay for Law,” Noctis sighs, “but it’ll be okay. Just a little stressful.”</p><p>“We should have a study day here,” Prompto agrees, “I’ve got some assignments I need to knuckle down for too.”</p><p>“Talking me into study days,” Noctis huffs, “Ignis is going to love you.”</p><p>Prompto laughs.</p><p>Noctis holds his hand the whole walk home. Ignis has already closed up the bakery so they head round the back to the other door. Prompto’s not sure why but he expects they’ll have to knock until he realises that Noctis has a key because of course Noctis has a key he’s been dating Ignis for years.</p><p>They take off their coats and bags at the bottom of the stairs and head up into the lounge where the most wonderful smells are wafting through the air.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Noctis moans, “that smells so good!”</p><p>“Hey brats,” Gladio greets them from the couch in the lounge where he’s watching the news.</p><p>Noctis collapses next to him and Gladio pulls him against his side, kissing him properly. Prompto grins, hands in pockets, until Gladio glances up and pats the spot on his other side. Prompto can’t do anything but surrender into the couch. Gladio’s free arm wraps around him the big man pressing scruffy kisses to Prompto’s nose and forehead. Prompto’s not sure where his bravery comes from, he’s not a courageous person generally, but he reaches up to tilt Gladio’s chin down so he can catch his mouth.</p><p>Gladio stiffens fractionally but doesn’t pull away. The tension is enough to make Noctis raise his head from Gladio’s shoulder to see what’s happening. Prompto closes his eyes, feels Gladio’s warm lips and scratchy stubble, and Gladio holds him close.</p><p>Prompto would kiss him again but they peel apart with matching Cheshire grins and a vague awareness they should contain themselves for now. Noctis is smirking against Gladio’s other shoulder.</p><p>“Be right back,” Noctis promises them, squeezing Prompto’s hand and kissing Gladio’s jaw. “I’m going to say hi to Iggy.”</p><p>Noctis slips away and Prompto finds himself thinking what could one more kiss hurt?</p><p>“We should be good,” Gladio chuckles.</p><p>“Just one more?” Prompto tempts.</p><p>“I warn you, I’m a push over,” Gladio concedes.</p><p>“Bet Noct has you wrapped around his little finger,” Prompto grins.</p><p>“Noct has all of us wrapped around his little finger,” Gladio snorts, squeezing Prompto.</p><p>One more kiss turns into two. Prompto’s hand nervously traces Gladio’s jaw and his neck and his clavicle and Gladio lets him explore without so much as a grunt of complaint. Gladio’s gentler than Prompto expected but Prompto’s sure Gladio can be rougher when he wants to be.</p><p>“You guys need to stop being so kissable,” Prompto tuts.</p><p>“Speak for yourself blondie,” Gladio scoffs.</p><p>Prompto’s not sure when Ignis emerges from the kitchen but he must watch them for a moment. Gladio smells so musky and feels so firm Prompto hardly notices anything at all. Gladio, catching sight of Ignis or perceiving him through some sixth sense, stumbles out of their kiss. Prompto blinks, worried he’s done something wrong, but turning his head—</p><p>“Oh please, don’t let me stop you,” Ignis smirks.</p><p>Prompto shuffles down into the couch, blushing.</p><p>“He’s just too kissable.”</p><p>“You haven’t even had your first proper date yet,” Ignis chides.</p><p>“Noctis—”</p><p>“Has had a first date,” Ignis tuts. “Now swing the cutie over your shoulder and come have dinner.”</p><p>“Yes Sir,” Gladio snorts.</p><p>Prompto grins softly, a little sheepish, but then Gladio grabs him and—</p><p>“Aah!” Prompto squeals, thrown over Gladio’s broad shoulder.</p><p>“Iggy said,” Gladio shrugs, bouncing him.</p><p>“I don’t think he meant it!” Prompto squeaks.</p><p>“Oh he always means it.” Gladio chuckles.</p><p>Prompto hasn’t been carried since he was like four. Once he stops panicking its actually kind of fun and its only a few feet anyway. Gladio carries him into the kitchen and swinging him around practically throws him into one of those deep dance dips before sitting him in his chair. Prompto is giggling the whole time, desperately unsure what else to do. He’s worried he’s embarrassing himself, he feels so dopey, but when he pulls his hands away from his face Noctis is beaming at him from across the little table.</p><p>“Dinner,” Ignis announces, laying down the spread. There’s pasta with red sauce and seafood and Ignis has homemade garlic bread and Prompto is going to fucking die. “There’s enough for seconds,” Ignis grins at him, offering a fork.</p><p>“Thank you, Iggy!” Noctis croons, digging in.</p><p>“This looks <em>so good</em>…” Prompto moans, picking up a spoon to twirl his pasta on. “Normally I live off eggs and cup noodles. You guys feed me so good!”</p><p>“Cup noodles are pretty sweet,” Gladio interjects levelly.</p><p>“Don’t disgrace my table with talk of cup noodles,” Ignis huffs.</p><p>“Sorry baby, your cooking is much better,” Gladio assures.</p><p>“That’s right.” Ignis nods curtly, momentarily appeased. “Did everyone have a good day?”</p><p>“Pretty good,” Gladio answers, tipping back his soda. “Did a fucking ace behemoth tattoo. Gnarly thing. Couple of grand when it’s done, easy.”</p><p>“You take photos for your Instagram?” Prompto asks.</p><p>“Iris did,” Gladio shrugs. “You and she are better with the snaps than me.”</p><p>“Gotta frame the shot, Gladio,” Prompto teases.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Gladio grins.</p><p>“Noct?” Ignis prompts.</p><p>“Uni was good, big essay, but Prom’s saying we can have a study day so that should get it done.” Noctis shrugs. “Though…”</p><p>“Hmm?” Ignis encourages.</p><p>“Prom seems to be researching for one hell of project right now, might want to ask him about that.” Noctis smirks cheekily.</p><p>Prompto turns beet red.<em> Noctis saw that</em>?</p><p>“Oh?” Ignis turns, already suspicious.</p><p>“I-I was just…” Prompto presses the heel of his palm against his cheek. “I was just lookin' into all this stuff…”</p><p>“What stuff?” Gladio smirks.</p><p>“I don’t know!” Prompto squeaks. “I’ve never been in a relationship with three dudes! I just wanted to do some research on how that even works, ya know?”</p><p>“He was looking at porn,” Noctis is glittering with mischief.</p><p>“Purely research!” Prompto insists. “I wasn’t getting off in the library!”</p><p>“It’s alright, Prom.” Gladio laughs. “I basically did the same thing when Ignis and Noctis ran their bright idea past me.”</p><p>“What even made you decide to, like, explore it?” Prompto fumbles.</p><p>“I don’t usually like people in that way,” Ignis shrugs, “when I do its quite special. I didn’t want to in any way upset Noctis but he, well…” Ignis snorts, glancing pointedly. “You going to field this one, Noct?”</p><p>“My uncle’s in a threesome, a truple,” Noctis grins, twirling pasta on his fork. “Since before I was born it’s been him, his wife and his husband. They live together. My Dad’s never explicitly approved or disproved because we don’t have much family. Christmas was rad; I’m the only kid so mass present haul.”</p><p>“That’s crazy,” Prompto whistles. “So you basically had a role model?”</p><p>“I knew it was a thing and not, like, just a kinky sex thing either. I knew there were people who just lived in different ways and when Ignis and I both got our socks charmed off by Gladio I was like; <em>put on your research hat and let’s do this!</em>”</p><p>“I did so much reading,” Ignis sighs. “Noctis had lived experience but it was a bit foreign to me. He’d run the idea past me before, being open, but neither of us were ever interested in someone else until Gladio.”</p><p>“I found a lot of porn,” Gladio snorts, “which kind of gave me the wrong impression. I was thinking this was some sexy, cloak and dagger, thing until Noctis organised our first movie night and I realised cuddling and domesticity was still on the cards. It was kind of a relief. Didn’t just want to be a sex toy, you know?”</p><p>“I keep thinking that…” Prompto tries to explain it. “Online focuses on the whole kinky sex thing too but you guys are so wonderfully domestic and sweet its kind of jarring. I like it but this is like mega deep end for me. I’ve barely ever dated.”</p><p>“Might be better you don’t come with any preconceptions?” Ignis suggests.</p><p>“Yeah, unlearning things was hard for me.” Gladio admits. “I had girlfriends and boyfriends before but I really struggled with the notion that I had two boyfriends and I didn’t have to be jealous if they were close in different ways. Like Iggy and Noct’s relationship doesn’t threaten the relationship I have with Iggy or Noct, ya know?”</p><p>“Then there was group dynamic,” Ignis chuckles. “After all being together, as a trio or a quad now, is different to being in a pair.”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s true,” Prompto nods thoughtfully.</p><p>“One on one time is important,” Noctis agrees, “but I’ve always really wanted the all-in model where we’re not just sharing a person and passing each other by but actually we all have a group, family, vibe.”</p><p>“I like it that way,” Gladio nods. “Means we get to have night’s like this. Go camping, go to the movies… that kind of thing.”</p><p>“Means we had to invest in a bigger bed, however,” Ignis snorts.</p><p>Prompto laughs shyly.</p><p>“So, like….” He wavers. “How <em>does</em> sex work…?”</p><p>“Well, until now,” Ignis begins, “we’ve alternated pretty regularly between couple sex and threesome sex. It just depends on who’s busy that day. We love being intimate together, it has a different feel, but one on one is equally lovely. It’s balance and availability.”</p><p>“That and Noct would fuck six times a day if you let him,” Gladio snorts.</p><p>“Seriously?” Prompto laughs.</p><p>“He sleeps so hard cause he fucks so hard when he’s awake.” Gladio nods sagely. “Lazy ass made way more sense when I figured that out. I honestly don’t know how Ignis kept him sated for all that time by himself.”</p><p>“I did worry I was going to keel over at some point,” Ignis sighs.</p><p>“I’m not <em>that</em> bad!” Noctis rolls his eyes.</p><p>Prompto laughs softly. “I’m… I’m glad we can be domestic but also sexy. That… I don’t know, it puts me at ease? I’ve never had sex, mega virgin, but I’m loving all this romance stuff. You guys are so much fun…” He glances up from this plate and realises everyone is starting at him. “I-is that lame to say…?”</p><p>Ignis smiles softly.</p><p>“You’re the fucking cutest Prom,” Gladio grins, chin in hand.</p><p>“Hey, Prom,” Noctis perks gently, “you wanna spend the night…?”</p><p>“L-like…?” Prompto wavers.</p><p>“Maybe not like that, not yet,” Ignis steps in to mediate. “But—”</p><p>“But we can watch movies, cuddle, fall asleep in a pile.” Noctis offers. “Maybe kiss some more?” He looks to Ignis for permission.</p><p>“I think a little kissing is fair.” Ignis snorts. “We’re not monks.”</p><p>“But only if you feel ready, Prom.” Gladio assures.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m going to be ready for, like, sex for a while. Let alone group sex.” Prompt admits. “But I would love to spend the night if you’ll have me?”</p><p>“Whoot!” Noctis cheers.</p><p>“Bed’s going to be mighty crowded,” Gladio laughs.</p><p>“You fucking love it, cuddle slut.” Noctis shoves him.</p><p>“No shoving.” Ignis tuts.</p><p>“You use me as a mattress.” Gladio huffs.</p><p>“You make a good mattress.” Noctis defends. “You don’t want Prompto to fall asleep on your big strong chest like a kitten?”</p><p>“I didn’t say—”</p><p>Prompto laughs, blushing but excited.</p><p>Life is good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>